


Electric

by eyepatchesandpipes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyepatchesandpipes/pseuds/eyepatchesandpipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant loves Kara Danvers. She loves Kara, and she would never hurt her, and she wants their relationship to work. But then Supergirl kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cat Grant sat at her desk, staring blankly at the layouts in front of her while her mind wandered elsewhere. Specifically, it was wandering a few feet away to her balcony, and a few hours ago to the previous night, when Supergirl pulled Cat’s body against her own and claimed her lips in one of the most electric kisses Cat had ever experienced.  
  
Frustrated with herself, Cat ignored the flush of heat creeping across her body and stared resolutely at the layouts once again.  
  
Her attempts to focus were thwarted this time by the entrance of her assistant. Cat watched as Kara stood in front of her desk, iPad in hand as she went through Cat’s next few meetings, the words more white noise than anything else. The tip of Cat’s pen found its way to her mouth, the lid dragging across her lip as she raked her eyes down her assistant’s body. Kara’s outfit was, as usual, completed with a hideous cardigan that Cat felt was better suited on Whitt, but it didn’t detract from Cat’s attraction. She lowered the pen as her eyes fixated on Kara’s long, long legs beneath her skirt and swallowed harshly. A moment later she realised that Kara had finished speaking and Cat dragged her eyes back up to her face, a blush staining Kara’s cheeks and her lips parted, giving her a breathless look.  
  
“That all sounds fine.”  
  
If Cat’s voice sounded slightly strained, neither woman chose to mention it.  
  
“Will there be anything else, Ms Grant?”  
  
“No. No, that’s everything.”  
  
Kara turned and exited the office, the sway in her hips ensuring that Cat didn’t look away.  
  
\---  
  
It was later, when the office was deserted and Kara was bent over Cat’s desk, that Cat allowed herself to fully enjoy the muscles and sinews of Kara’s legs and ass as she fucked her assistant with three fingers.  
  
Kara moaned and Cat fucked her harder in response, watching as Kara’s knuckles turned white where she gripped the edge of the desk. Kara’s orgasm tore through her with a shocking amount of force. Cat felt Kara’s walls clamping down around her fingers but she kept thrusting, pushing her higher and further than Kara thought she could go. Finally, Kara slumped on the desk, boneless. She let out a whimper as Cat pulled her fingers out before sitting in her chair and admiring the view in front of her.  
  
A few more moment passed before Kara stood on wobbly legs, pushing her skirt down without bothering to look for her panties. She was certain that Cat had already stashed them somewhere as a keepsake, and the thought warmed her in more ways than one.  
  
“Whatever happened to no sex in the office?” Kara asked as she turned to face Cat, leaning against the very desk her boss had just defiled her on. Kara’s hair was mussed and her cheeks were flushed, and Cat felt her body responding to the sight.  
  
“Well when my assistant decides it’s time to start parading around in skirts short enough to be considered belts, I thought it was the only reasonable course of action,” Cat murmured in response with a smile playing across her lips.  
  
Kara nodded in understanding, “Of course, you have to make sure your employees know that it won’t be tolerated. They have to know their place. Under you.”  
  
Cat let out an ungraceful snort and reached towards her girlfriend, “Oh, shut up.”  
  
Kara giggled as she sank down to sit on Cat’s lap, wrapping her arms around Cat’s neck with a gentle, loving smile. She kissed Cat tenderly before resting their foreheads together. “Hi,” she whispered.  
  
“Hi yourself,” Cat whispered back, running her nails up and down Kara’s spine. Her eyes took on a wicked gleam as she glanced down at Kara’s lips. “Now, why don’t you stop being so adorkable,” Cat grimaced at the word, “and put your mouth to good use.”  
  
Kara’s breath hitched and she glanced out towards the office, already knowing that they were alone but making a show of it. She slowly slipped off of Cat’s lap and sank down to her knees. Her hands ran up Cat’s legs and along her thighs, steadily pushing Cat’s dress up until it bunched around her waist.  
  
“Yes, Ms Grant,” Kara murmured before doing as suggested.  
  
And if Cat’s gaze and thoughts wandered to a certain hero at any point during, she quickly blocked it out. Kara’s kisses may not be electrifying, but Cat isn’t going to screw this up. She just can’t.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time that Cat sees Supergirl it’s been three days, and nothing quite as dramatic as impromptu kissing happens. Instead it’s a quiet conversation on the Catco balcony, the two most powerful women in National City keeping watch. They speak about Carter and how he’s doing in school, and if Cat shows any surprise about a superhero keeping track of her son’s progress, Supergirl doesn’t mention it. She just smiles affectionately as Cat talks about his latest science project and how well he’s been doing.

“I’m so proud of him, he’s even made a couple of friends in the past month.”

Cat doesn’t mention that she attributes this mostly to Kara’s influence. It feels somewhat tasteless to bring up her wonderful girlfriend in conversation with the alien superhero who kissed her just a few days previously.

“He’s a really great kid. Not that I need to tell you that, of course. You raised him after all, and you’re pretty wonderful too,” Supergirl says, watching Cat who was staring resolutely ahead and trying to ignore how her treacherous heart stuttered at those words. She tries not to cringe at the thought that Supergirl may be able to hear her heart skip a beat, the thought that this hero knows exactly the effect she has on Cat. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

That sentence is nearly enough to short-circuit Cat’s brain, and she turns abruptly to look Supergirl in the face. Suddenly it feels as though they’re standing too close and Cat wants to turn away. She can’t, however, due entirely to the seed that has just been planted. The thought of Supergirl having her, of belonging to this woman is enough to send a rush of heat through her body. The more that those words ricochet around her skull, the more desire coils low in her belly.

Cat knows that this is wrong. She loves Kara so much that it almost hurts sometimes, but she can’t help being drawn to the woman standing before her. Supergirl’s confidence is magnetic and Cat is helpless the longer she stares into those blue eyes. Tearing her gaze away, Cat resolves to end this now. This attraction is getting out of hand and she refuses to jeopardize her relationship for the sake of a couple of orgasms.

“I’m glad you’re here, actually. There’s something I wanted to talk abou-” Cat was cut off by Supergirl’s hand on her wrist, signalling that she pause while Supergirl appeared to be listening intently to something. Her head was cocked to the side slightly and tendrils of her hair were lifted in the breeze. 

For a brief moment Cat felt that warmth of familiarity as she watched the hero, but shook it off as Supergirl straightened up. Her voice took on an authoritative quality and she replied to whoever was contacting her, “I’ll be right there.” Cat’s lips pressed together in a tight, dissatisfied line as Supergirl gave her an apologetic look. “Sorry, duty calls. But we’ll have that conversation as soon as possible, okay?”

Cat didn’t get a chance to respond, Supergirl having already shot off into the night sky. Against her will, Cat’s heart clenched at the sight and she hoped that her hero would make it back okay. She chose not to examine her fears too closely.

\---

The next day Cat is already barking orders the moment she steps off the elevator, taking the latte offered and heading straight into her office. She ends her tirade by throwing her bag down and putting her latte on the desk, turning to face Kara as she pulls off her sunglasses. She drags the arm of her sunglasses across her bottom lip and she takes in the sight of her assistant frantically scribbling to keep up with the pace of her instructions. 

When Kara pauses and glances up, Cat lowers the sunglasses and gently places them on her desk. Cat tries not to blush at the memory of what they had done on that desk just the other night and when she looks back at Kara, Cat can see that her girlfriend’s mind has just gone to the same dirty place as Cat’s.

Cat smirks, “And get me James.”

“Yes, Ms Grant,” Kara replies dutifully, the blush fading slightly as she fights to keep her body and mind under control. She turns to leave.

“Oh, and Kiera?”

Kara pauses again, turning back to face Cat with her hands clasped in front of her, ever the attentive assistant.

Cat merely observes her for a moment before a gentle smiles breaks across her features. Very quietly, she murmurs, “You look beautiful today, Kara.” The ‘I love you’, although unspoken, is there and both women know it. Although those words have yet to be said out loud Cat knows that it’s only a matter of time.

The blush returns with full force and Kara stammers out a thank you before going to find James Olsen.

Cat smirks to herself as she takes her place at her desk, opening up her laptop and taking a sip of the latte. Perfect, as is everything that Kara does. A few moments later James knocks on Cat’s door, entering as she looks up at him.

“You wanted to see me?” he asks, moving further into the room at Cat’s gesture.

“Mr Olsen, did you know that Lois Lane has won a Pulitzer prize?” Cat begins as she slides her glasses on, steadfastly ignoring the man who has a sinking feeling that he is about to be torn to pieces.

“I did know that, yes-”

“And you know that I, too, have won a Pulitzer prize?”

“Of course.”

“And its common knowledge that Lane and I have a bit of a rivalry, correct?”

It doesn’t feel like a question. “Yes…”

Cat’s eyes snap up to his and her head tilts at a slight angle, looking like a snake poised to strike, “Then why is it that the award-winning photojournalist I hired, right out from the Daily Planet and Lane’s grubby little hands, can’t seem to get a single photo of Supergirl that isn’t blurry, boring, or making her look like she’s constipated?” Outside Cat’s office Kara pulls a face at that and receives a questioning look from Winn. “The only possible explanation I can see is that you want Lane to win another Pulitzer, maybe because your Man of Steel has a soft spot for her.”

James blanches at Cat’s insinuation, but before she can realise just how close to the mark she really is, Cat barrels on.

“So, since I’m such a generous person, I’m going to give you the chance to get your act together. You will get Supergirl to agree to another interview. I’ll conduct it on the balcony, you’ll take pictures of us as the two most powerful women in National City chatting and being brilliant at our jobs, and I’ll wait another week to fire you for whatever mistake you inevitably make. How does 7 sound?”

James stutters, “7? You mean, tonight?”

“No, James, I mean 7 in the morning. Yes, tonight!” Cat snaps agitatedly. She needs to see Supergirl as soon as possible, in a controlled environment where she won’t be tempted to do anything exceedingly stupid and can get it over with as soon as they’re alone. Not that Cat would ever admit to acts of stupidity, but she refuses to allow Supergirl the chance to get under her skin.

“I’ll see what I can do,” James mutters helplessly, glancing at Kara who’s watching Cat through the glass walls with a furrowed brow.

“Yes, do that,” Cat mutters, already absorbed in whatever is on her laptop. With a dismissive wave of her hand, James is walking through the doors feeling like he was just run over.

\--- 

By the time 5pm rolls around, Cat feels like she may go insane. Kara had spent the majority of the work day watching Cat through the glass walls of her office – and not for the first time has Cat cursed the decision to practically live in a fish bowl – while Cat has spent the majority of the work day avoiding Kara’s gaze. Which is easier said than done when the person you are trying to avoid is both your invaluable assistant and your intuitive lover. Cat can’t shake the feeling that Kara somehow knows about the kiss that took place between her and Supergirl, but is waiting for Cat to bring it up.

Cat, of course, has absolutely no intention of bringing it up. Not until the situation is resolved.

When her employees eventually start shutting down their computers and heading towards the elevators, Cat calls out for her assistant for the first time that day.

“Kiera!”

Almost too quickly, Kara is in front of her desk and ready to help.

“You can pack up and head home, I’m just going to stay here until the Supergirl interview at 7,” Cat says, looking up into the blue eyes that she loves so dearly as they widen in surprise. It occurs to Cat that Kara may want to stay, to observe the interview, and a dark part of Cat’s mind questions whether Kara trusts her. Cat tries not think about whether she is worthy of Kara’s trust.

“You don’t want me to stick around here?” Kara asks.

“There’s no real need, I’m just going to keep working. You should enjoy your evening, see your sister,” Cat smiles tightly before Kara tentatively nods, seeming slightly confused. She glances out towards the bullpen as though expecting there to be other people hanging around, but it’s deserted. Even James Olsen has left for a couple of hours before he’s required back at the interview.

“Alright then,” Kara eventually agrees, still with the confused furrow in her brow, “I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” Cat agrees, accepting the kiss that Kara presses to her lips across the desk before leaving to pack her things.

Cat returns to her work, passing the next two hours quickly. At one point she considers ordering food, but she knows that her stomach is knotted too tightly for her to eat more than a couple of mouthfuls. James’ return to the office is a blessing and they set about moving furniture on Cat’s balcony to suit the ambience. The sun is beginning to dip below the horizon, meaning that the interview will be conducted with the city and the sunset as the backdrop. James has strict instructions to start snapping pictures as soon as Supergirl appears, and not a minute later he’s lifting his camera to capture the photo that will grace the cover of Catco Magazine in just a couple of days. Supergirl is glorious, a smile on her face and her cape billowing behind her as she gently descends to land on the balcony.

“Ms Grant,” Supergirl greets with a cheeky smile, drawing Cat in for a hug. 

“Supergirl,” Cat returns, her skin on fire where Supergirl has touched.

“So might I enquire as to what this interview is actually for?” Supergirl asks, settling into the chair that Cat indicates to. Cat smiles and sits in the chair across from her, feeling tense as she watches the beautiful hero. She reminds herself to relax, taking a moment before responding as she tries to tamp down the attraction that feels like it might bubble over. She sets her phone to record and holds it between them.

“Our readers want to know the girl behind the crest,” Cat begins, settling into the familiar feeling of being a reporter, “And I want to give them what they want. Plus, you have to admit that it’s awfully good publicity to see the Catco CEO and the city’s hero together.”

A wry smile skirted across Supergirl’s lips, “Well, you branded me. We do belong together, after all.”

Cat brain malfunctions for a moment and she glances at James. He doesn’t seem to think anything is out of the ordinary, and all of a sudden everything makes sense to Cat. Kara hadn’t told James about them. If she had, then surely he would at least look uncomfortable to see Supergirl flirting with his friend’s lover. But no, his only confusion was over the fact that Cat was now staring at him.

Cat looks back at Supergirl, who appears ever so slightly concerned, and forces a smile. “Of course,” Cat responds, her throat slightly thick. She presses on, “Now, let’s get on with it. Tell me about Kypton.”

For the next hour Cat and Supergirl chatted, James snapping pictures of them laughing and smiling together. At one point Cat fetched Supergirl a drink and they stood, side by side at the balcony, gazing out over the city as it was suspended in twilight. This was the photo that James would hang alongside the one of Superman as some of his best work.

Eventually the interview wound down, and Cat thanked Supergirl for her time while James was packing up. A hand on her wrist makes her pause, looking up at Supergirl standing dangerously close.

Supergirl leans in to Cat, her lips brushing Cat’s ear as she murmurs, “Let’s send James on his way and then finish that conversation, hm?”

Cat nods mutely, her body positively thrumming from the little amount of contact she has endured and a sinking feeling in her stomach. This will be far more difficult than she had previously anticipated.

“Thanks for this James, you’re an angel,” Supergirl says, still standing too close for Cat’s comfort, “I’m sure everything will look great.”

“My pleasure. See you around, Supergirl. Ms Grant.”

With that, James makes his swift exit. All of a sudden Cat feels far too vulnerable for her tastes.

She wraps her arms around herself and takes a small step, even that distance relaxing her slightly. She doesn’t know where to begin, how to go about rejecting the beautiful and amazing woman she has just made the terrible mistake of getting to know.

“That was fun,” Supergirl comments lightly, resuming her watch over the city next to Cat, “photos of the two most powerful women in the city being brilliant, right? That was what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

“Of course,” Cat says, and curses herself a moment later when she follows up with, “and I always get what I want.”

“That you do,” Supergirl mutters in response, turning to face Cat. Cat risks a glance and before she knows it one of Supergirl’s hands is in her hair and the other is at her waist. Supergirl’s lips meet hers with force as the fingers in her hair tighten, and Cat can’t help herself. She’s overwhelmed and her instincts kick in: she submits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't published anything in four years and now it's three chapters in one day... oops.

Cat’s head tips back at the urging of Supergirl’s fingers in her hair, exposing the column of her throat for Supergirl’s lips and tongue and teeth to explore. Cat’s breath catches and Supergirl nips up the side of her neck, tongue laving over each small bite that she leaves in her wake. Cat’s hands grasp the material of Supergirl’s cape and she has just enough mental capacity to worry about the marks being left, and then Supergirl has found the spot behind Cat’s ear that only Kara knows about and Cat forgets her own name.

As Cat’s knees give out Supergirl catches her, pulling her flush against her body and extracting a breathy moan from Cat. Supergirl practically growls in response, the hand on Cat’s hip slipping around to cup her ass.

“This is what you want, isn’t it? You want me to take control, don’t you Cat?”

When Cat hears her name fall from Supergirl’s lips she feels like she melts, her arousal thrumming within her. However when Supergirl’s lips aren’t on her skin it gives her enough time to gather her wits and mutter, “We shouldn’t-”

Supergirl’s lips press insistently against Cat’s once more. As the hero’s tongue slips into Cat’s mouth all rational thought leaves her. There’s only feeling, and Cat is feeling far too much.

The hand cupping Cat’s ass squeezes and Cat lets out an undignified squeak. That hand moves up and around to rest against Cat’s hip once again, before Supergirl pushes. Cat stumbles backwards until she is against the wall beside the doors leading to her office, Supergirl quickly following and pressing the length of her body against Cat’s. Cat head falls against the wall, her hands resuming their position where they were fisting in the material of Supergirl’s cape. Their eyes meet and in a flash of defiance, Cat tugs at the cape.

With a jolt of superspeed, Cat finds her wrists pinned above her head by Supergirl’s left hand, leaving her right to explore as she pleases.

“Nuh-uh,” Supergirl breathes, “No touching.”

Cat gulps and nods, expecting her wrists to be released. They aren’t.

Instead Supergirl resumes her exploration of Cat’s throat, only slower. Cat squirms at the feeling of Supergirl’s tongue mapping the skin where her neck disappears beneath her shirt before she registers the fingers of Supergirl’s right hand dragging up the side of Cat’s body. Supergirl drags her index finger from her hip, up her ribs, across her breast, until her fingers find the buttons of her blouse. One by one she pops the buttons open, keeping contact at all times, and by the time Cat’s blouse is tugged out of her skirt and billowing open, Cat is certain that she won’t survive this.

Supergirl’s mouth begins its descent. Her tongue runs along Cat’s collarbones, dipping into the hollow while she drags her nails across the planes of Cat’s stomach, making her tense. Cat pulls fruitlessly against the hand holding her wrists firmly in place above her head. Supergirl tightens her grip for a brief moment, causing Cat to hiss and jerk her hips up, searching for friction.

Supergirl kicks Cat’s legs apart, pushing her thigh up to where Cat is so desperate for contact. Cat groans and thrusts herself shamelessly against Supergirl, the seam of her pants rubbing her clit through her ruined panties. Supergirl smirks against Cat’s skin and reaches around, pulling Cat’s back away from the wall so that she can quickly undo the bra. She then lets go and Cat slumps back against the wall, still rubbing herself against Supergirl’s thigh. 

Supergirl pushes the bra out of her way, mouth quickly covering a nipple. She scrapes her teeth over it and Cat keens desperately. As she runs her tongue around the stiff peak, she pushes Cat’s hips back against the wall and removes her thigh. Cat sobs out a desperate cry, but then Supergirl is unzipping her pants, pushing into her panties and her fingers are gliding through the slick heat that she finds between Cat’s legs.

“Please, please, please,” becomes Cat’s breathless mantra as Supergirl sucks on the nipple in her mouth and releases it with a pop before switching to the other, teeth scraping once more. Her grip on Cat’s wrists slackens for a moment as if she is forgetting herself, only to tighten once more. Where everything else is harsh and hard, the fingers sliding through her folds are painfully soft. The lightness of the touch is driving Cat out of her mind and she feels as though she is on fire. She rocks her hips desperately, but Supergirl stops her fingers and removes her mouth from Cat’s nipple. Locking eyes she pushes her hips against Cat’s to stop her from grinding against her.

Cat stares into Supergirl’s eyes in a moment that seems to stretch on forever. Then Supergirl smirks, pulls her hips back, and starts to stroke again. The touch is just as light as before but much quicker and far more precise. Cat’s head falls back against the wall as the intensity of it all rushes through her. A lustful moan bubbles up in her throat as the heat spreads through her body, starting at her clit and moving outwards. She feels her stomach muscles tensing and for a moment she forgets to breathe as her orgasm washes through her like a never-ending wave.

Cat is shaking by the time it’s done, Supergirl’s fingers still stroking her folds and by no means done with her. Cat tries to speak but her mouth has gone dry, and before she can catch Supergirl’s eye two fingers have slipped into her. Cat’s mouth hangs open helplessly as Supergirl fucks her against the wall, still gripping her wrists above her head.

After the intensity of her first orgasm, the second one happens quickly and explosively. There is no slowness, no gentleness to this. This is raw and animalistic and Cat can do nothing but allow Supergirl to take her, and take her, and take her.

When Cat comes for the third time Supergirl finally slows, gently pulling her fingers out. She rests her forehead against Cat’s, breathless. Cat closes her eyes as the enormity of what just happened settles around her. Supergirl releases her wrists and presses a kiss to her lips.

“Cat Grant always gets what she wants,” Supergirl quips with a wink before stepping back.

Cat’s hands fall down to her sides, the muscles in her arms and shoulders screaming in protest. She looks at Supergirl, not knowing what to say. Apparently nothing needs saying.

“See you tomorrow, Ms Grant,” Supergirl says simply before shooting up into the now dark sky. Cat rests against the wall for a few moments, staring at the spot where the hero had stood only moment ago. Eventually she pushed herself off from the wall, zipping her pants, clasping her bra, and buttoning her blouse. As Cat sets about collecting her things her mind was blank. She felt unable to process what had just gone on, unable to understand that the best sex of her life had just happened on her balcony with a superhero.

Cat glances at the desk sitting just beyond the walls of her office.

The best sex of her life had just happened on her balcony with someone who was not her girlfriend.

Despite being the one to enforce the ‘no crying at work’ rule, Cat couldn’t stop the tears from coming. She sank down into the couch in her office, wrapped her arms around her middle, and sobbed.


End file.
